The overall objective of this project is to isolate, functionally characterize, and determine the nucelotide sequence of the region of the Bacillus subtilis genome surrounding the origin of DNA replication. The ultimate purpose is to understand better the role this segment of DNA plays in normal cellular events and in the process of endospore formation. It will also be important for comparative purposes with similar regions of DNA isolated from other organisms.